Benutzer Diskussion:Porter21
Willkommen im Fallout-Wiki! Hallo, , und herzlich willkommen im Fallout Wiki! Vielen Dank für deine Beiträge, wir hoffe dass Sie bei uns bleiben und noch viel Spaß hier bei uns haben. Einige Links, die Sie vielleicht nützlich finden: * Letzte Änderungen - dort können Sie sehen, was andere Menschen gerade bearbeiten und wo Sie helfen können. Sie können auch unser Gemeinschafts-Portal auf Dinge überprüfen, die es zu erledigen gibt. * Wenn Sie es nicht bereits getan haben, können Sie eine Benutzerseite über sich selbst erschaffen. Wenn Sie es tun, werden wir im Stande sein, Sie besser als ein Mitglied unserer Gemeinschaft zu erkennen. * Wenn Sie neu bei einem Wiki sind, können die Hilfeseiten Ihnen helfen, zu erfahren wie man Seiten editiert (bearbeitet) und wie der Gebrauch der Wiki-Werkzeuge funktioniert. Für Test-Bearbeitungen, fühlen Sie sich frei, eine persönliche'Persönliche Spielwiese' zu schaffen. * Die Grundsätze und Richtlinien des Fallout Wiki's beschreiben, wie wir Sachen hier machen und Ihnen helfen können, noch bessere Beiträge zu leisten. Wenn Sie Fragen haben, können Sie in unseren Foren fragen, sich dem Live-Chat anschließen oder eine Mitteilung auf Eigene Diskussion hinterlassen. Wir hoffen dass Sie daran Freude haben hier zu editieren, und freuen uns auf die Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen. Alessio79 14:09, 19. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hi ich hab mitbekommen du bist im englischen Fallout Wiki aktiv - wusstest du, dass es ein deutsches gibt? Ich lade dich herzlich dazu ein, hier mitzumachen! Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du der Community beitrittst :) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 20:58, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Hi! Ich helfe gern bei technischen Problemen (wie bei allen "lokalen" Fallout Wikis), aber leider habe ich nicht wirklich die Zeit, inhaltsmäßig auszuhelfen - ich habe im Moment schon Probleme, genug Zeit für das englische Wiki zu finden. MfG, -- Porter21 (talk) 17:16, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Blogs Hi Porter danke fürs schnelle Feedback! ;) Wie man erkennen kann, ist es mir nun gelungen, einige Vorlagen an euren hier im dt. Vault anzupassen. Auch die Hinweise (z.B. wenn ein Artikel einer Übersetzung bedarf) habe ich mittels Mbox-Vorlage bereinigt bekommen. Nun ist noch offen, wieso zum Henker die Links auf der Hauptseite bei Letzte Neuigkeiten fehlen. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, das es entweder Script-bezogen etwas ist bzw. eine weitere Vorlage nicht korrekt übernommen wurde. Eine Übersicht an Vorlagen, an denen ich mitwirkte findet sich auf meinem Profil Benutzer:Alessio79 unter dem Menüpunkt Verfolgte Seiten -> Vorlagen Hoffe ich geh dir damit nicht auf den Nerv. PS: die :Vorlage:Mehr könnte ich mir auch als fehlkerhaft vorstellen, die Links "add" also hinzufügen und "more" (mehr) werden wie gesagt nicht bei den Letzten Neuigkeiten auf der Hauptseite angezeigt. ;) Alessio79 13:47, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Nabend Porter, nochmal ich jo. Also nochmal wegen den Blogs, wir haben die Vorlage Vorlage:Wikiportal:Hauptseite/News, nun habe ich bereits eine Blogseite erstellt, die den Namen Blog:News bekommen hat, dort allerdings keine neuen Blog-Beiträge angezeigt werden. Ist es möglich diese zu löschen, um den "more"-Link neu zu definieren oder muß die eigentliche Blogseite Blog:Wikiportal:Hauptseite/News <-so heißen/aussehen? Wie habt ihr das gemacht, das es auf der Startseite richtig angezeigt wird? Im span. Wiki wird zudem auch die Schaltfläche mit angezeigt, was es sogar erleichtern könnte, neue Blogs zu erstellen. ;) Ich hoffe das ich da nix versaut habe. Alessio79 16:25, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Vorgestellter Artikel Hallo Porter, vielen Dank nochmal für deine Unterstützung bei so mancher Angelegenheit, dass brachte uns schon alles etwas weiter. Nun rätsele ich daran, was ich diesmal nicht beim erarbeiten der Vorlagen für die Vorgestellten Artikel berücksichtigt habe. Relevante Seiten und Vorlagen wären vermutlich: *Vorlage:Wikiportal/Vorgestellter Artikel *Vorlage:Wikiportal/Vorgestellter Artikel/doc *Die Vault:Vorgestellte Artikel *Vorlage:Transkludiert *Vorlage:Transkludiert/doc Wider erwarten werden keine sich rotierenden Artikel angezeigt, beim einfügen des Artikels vorhandenen Artikels Pulverbandite wird anstelle dessen der vom Lucky 38 wie ja auch zuvor schon immer wieder angezeigt. Solltest du für das Anliegen Zeit für mich haben, wäre ich froh wenn du mir tips zum lösen gibst. Gruß Alessio79 01:49, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ;) Portale richtig formatieren Grüß dich Porter, inzwischen sind im dt. FO-Wiki bereits 4 Portale eingepflegt worden, allerdings gibts da eine mehr oder weniger kleine Angelegenheit. Wenn du Lust hast, siehe dir bitte einmal das Fallout: New Vegas Portal an, bei euch ist es so, das der rechte Abschnitt nicht mehr zu sehen ist. Darf ich erfahren, wie ihr dass realisiert habt? Der Inhalt ist abgesehen von einem Tag beinahe identisch mit eurem. Schöne sonnige Sonntagsgrüße ;) Alessio79 10:52, 10. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Unbekannte Fehlermeldung Hallo Porter, als ich die Seite Gewichtslimit bearbeitet und Formeln zur Berechnung bzw. als Darstellung einfügte, ist meine Vermutung dass sie mir diese Meldung ausgeben; Set $wgShowExceptionDetails = true; at the bottom of LocalSettings.php to show detailed debugging information. Hier noch der Inhalt, den ich einpflegte, als ich die Meldung bei Klick auf Vorschau erhielt, ich kann nur einen Screenshot davon machen, weil der Inhalt scheinbar eine Vorschau nicht ermöglicht; thumb|left Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es erneut mit Expressions Variablen zu tun hat, kannst es dir ja gerne mal ansehen. Gruß Alessio79 20:12, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Navboxenformatierung Hi Porter wollte dich mal fragen, ob es möglich ist, den Link zum Ein-/Ausklappen diagonal zu versetzen?! Da es bei euch kürzer ist, überlappt es nicht rechtsbündig, bei uns hingegen schon. Beispiel siehe hier: Die Stählerne Bruderschaft - am Ende der Seite also. Hatte schon probiert wie man es ändern könnte, aber ich will das lieber nicht völlig zerrütten. ;) Alessio79 10:24, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hey nochmal und danke für deine Nachricht, wäre eine Alternative klar. Ist es ggf. auch möglich die Navbox im allgemeinen selbst zu verlängern, wären ja nur ca. 5-10 px schätze ich. Alessio79 12:41, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Habe mich eben dran gemacht, zu aktualisieren. Nachdem die Datei MediaWiki:Common.js aktualisiert war, passten bereits die Links Ein-/Ausklappen in die Klammern. Vielen Dank nochmal, ich hoffe nicht zu nerven. Wenn nein behalte ich es mir vor, desöfteren Rat bei dir einzuholen. Ich sollte mich mal mehr mit den Dateien befassen. Nebenbei bemerkte ich auch, dass im port. VW die Boxen (siehe Startseite) einen matten Glanz o. Schimmer haben. Mir ist es noch nicht gelungen, dieses Stylefeature nachzuahmen. Da steckt doch mehr dahinter, nur sag kannst du mir dazu auch nen Ansatz als Tip geben, wo ich suchen müßte? Will ja auch dazulernen, also bitte nicht gleich alles verraten. ;-) Alessio79 14:16, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Weitere Formatierungen Nabend Porter, habe es mir mal angesehen, den Inhalt der pt. Wikia.css, ich hatte die bereits gestern so übernommen, weil ich annahm dass es daran lag, das unsere Seite nicht auch so angezeigt wird. Allerdings greift unser Script entweder nicht auf die Grafik zu oder ein anderes Problem liegt vor - aber welches dann? Desweiteren habe ich noch ein paar Anliegen: bei eurer Vorlage Games wird alles korrekt wiedergegeben, hingegen bei unserer funktioniert nun nicht mal mehr die Darstellung der Symbole in verlinkten Artikeln. Möglich wäre ein Konflikt oder Ähnliches derart. Was könnte da deiner Meinung nach geändert werden? Gruß Alessio79 17:11, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Forum Hallo Porter, sorry wenn ich dir abermals auf die Nerven gehen, bei uns ist leider noch längst nicht alles im Gange, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir erneut helfen würdest, das Forum richtig zum funktionieren zu bringen?! Bei euch gibts ja sogar eine leere vorformatierte Seite, wenn man ein neues Thema anfängt, bei uns im Forum erscheinen nicht mal die Symbole vor jedem Unterforum. Habe schon die Datei de:MediaWiki:Newarticletext von euch importiert und angepasst, allerdings bringt mich das nicht weiter, ich hoffte damit die Vorformatierung in Forenbeiträgen zu bekommen. Würde mich freuen wenn du uns bei dem Problem hilfst. Gruß ;) Alessio79 02:07, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Unsere Waffenvorlage Hallo Porter, wie man sieht hat sich bei unseren Vorlagen schon einiges entwickelt, bei der Waffenvorlage ist es allerdings knifflig, sowie ich es derzeit sehe. Ich versuche unsere Vorlage für Waffen so zu aktualisieren, das man beim einfügen der Vorlagenbeispiele in Artikeln, alle Parameter angezeigt bekommt. Bisher klappte vieles schon sehr gut, leider macht aber ein Tag nämlich "projectiles" Probleme. Ich hatte die Vorlage bereits wieder angepasst, weils erst in "Geschosse" angezeigt werden sollte, das dann aber nicht funktionierte. Nun gibts leider mir unverständliche Anzeigefehler. Würdest du dir bitte mal ansehen, ob ich da nen Fehler reingemacht habe? Würde mich freuen, eilt aber nicht. Wünsche dir auf jedenfall frohe Weihnachten, einen fleißigen Weihnachtsmann und nen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. ;) Alessio79 12:24, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Adminschaft Hallo Porter, da du hier unentbehrlich für administrative Angelegenheiten bist, setze ich dich als Admin ein. Wir könnten auch einen weiteren Bürokraten gebrauchen, sollte ich mal nicht da sein, wenn es etwas wichtiges zu regeln gilt. Hast du Interesse das Amt hier mit zu bekleiden, dann gib mir Bescheid und ich setze dich dafür ein. Gruß Alessio79 15:33, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Sers Porter, gern geschehen, da du uns hier schon viel geholfen hast und ich denke du sehr Script-begabt bist, ist denke ich im Interesse aller, dieses Recht durch aus angemessen. Die Waffenvorlage ist übrigens wie ich bereits erwähnte komplex, da ich noch nicht über zu viele Scriptkenntnisse verfüge, bin ich eher verhalten im Verändern von Vorlagen, wie etwa unserem "Sorgenkind". ;) Alessio79 14:17, 19. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Waffenvorlage Danke für den ausführlichen Exkurs. Ich werde nach und nach die Vorlage bearbeiten. Falls du mal daran arbeiten solltest, setze bitte den "Baustein" inuse rein, dann weiß ich das ich nix verpfusche. Alessio79 14:48, 19. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Re:Hilfe bei Vorlage benötigt Guten Abend Porter und danke das du dir Zeit genommen hast, um dir mal selbst ein Bild von unserem Problem zu machen. Ich habe gesehen, das wir die Vorlagen nicht haben, wie etwa "Template:Create article/consumable/FO3" (Beispiel) und alle restlichen, jedenfalls sind diese mir nicht aufgefallen. Vielleicht sind sie auch unkategorisiert. Ist es eigentlich auch möglich, die "Vorlage create article link" zu übersetzen, theoretisch ginge es schon, nur ich denke du bist sehr versiert im Umgang mit Wikitechnik, und kannst genau sagen, was definitiv funktioniert oder nicht. Gruß Alessio79 21:27, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hilfe für Vorlage Interaktionen FO3 Hallo Porter, erstmal schöne Ostern (nachträglich, wenn du das hier nicht liest). Kannst du dir bitte mal unsere Vorlage(n) wie z.B. die ansehen? Habe schon mehrfach versucht, alles anzeigen zu lassen. Im Artikel von Faydra, kann man es gut testen, da sie dort umfangreich zum Einsatz kommt. Gruß Alessio79 20:34, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Style der Blogbuttons mit entfernt Hallo Porter, danke das du dich darum gekümmert hast, leider hast du auch die Blogbuttons und somit auch ihr Design aus der Wikia.css-Styldatei gelöscht. Ich hatte darin noch etwas eingebunden, eher testweise, denn die Buttons sollten einen weißen Link behalten, da sie sonst bei Klick lila oder blau auf grünen Hintergrund sind, das geht echt auf die Augen. :D Wäre schön wenn du diese Buttons wieder mitreinbringst, ich bin die Tage erstmal nicht aktiv, weil ich zu Vorstellungsgesprächen geladen wurde und nicht vorhersagen kann, wann ich anfangen kann zu arbeiten. Gruß Alessio79 19:30, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hilfe für dies und das Moin Porter, also ich fand die Wikiabuttons schöner, wenn man übrigens die Wiki-navigation im Header (Wikiaskin) speichern will, erscheint da kein Button mehr, da stimmt auch irgendwas nicht. Im Communitycentral hier bei Wikia, habe ich irgendwo mal was darüber gelesen, wie man die Buttons mittels CSS gestalten kann, hier ist einer fürs Interface und hier der Link, wie man es beschreibt. Allerdings ist das komplexer, als ich mir vorgestellt hatte und ich will nicht unnötig den Skin pimpen. Vielleicht traust du dir ja mehr zu, ich habe schon einige Verbesserungen hier im Wiki gemacht, mit den meisten CSS-basierten Änderungen lässt sich schon einiges erreichen. Problem mit Vorlage Abb Ich habe noch ein weiteres Problem, wahrscheinlich eins von vielen :O gefunden. Im Artikel Chinesische Tarnrüstung kann man es in der (Gamearticlelist) sehen - der Link zu FO3OA wird falsch dargestellt, hatte bereits versucht es zu ändern, allerdings verändert sich nichts, rührt das von einem Cachingproblem her oder liegts an was anderem? Gruß Alessio79 12:40, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Re: Hilfe für dies und das Hallo Porter, vielen Dank für deine großartigen Änderungen, oh das du 3 Stunden Autobahnfahrt hinter dir hattest, war bestimmt anstrengend oder? Na dann hast dir ja sicher anschließend eine ordentlich Ladung Schlaf gegönnt was? :) Das mit dem Speicherbutton sollte man ggf. dem Wikiasupport mitteilen, falls es nicht bereits jemand gelesen hat. Zum 1. Link war mir schon klar, hatte beide gepostet, weil ich mir erst nicht sicher war, hatte ihn dann belassen. Ich erwäge außerdem, viell. weitere Buttons einzubauen, der Link zum kategorisieren ist ja im Monobook-Skin immer unten, trotzdem finde ich die Arbeit damit leichter. :) Ich weiß ja nicht wie du Änderungen für den Editor findest, aber ich finde sie schon brauchbar, mir ist übrigens beim wikEd aufgefallen, das z.B. die Funktion um eine Tabelle im Artikel einzufügen manchmal nicht reagiert, hatte es beim Sprachenartikel gemacht und musste mehrfach draufklicken, ehe was passierte. Auch vielen Dank fürs anpassen des "Neuen Blog-Beitrag erstellen"-Button sowie fürs aufräumen beider CSS-Dateien. Soweit ich es sehe, sind keine Änderungen gemacht worden, die das Aussehen beeinflussen. Mit dem Vector-Skin hast du wahrscheinlich recht, da wird wohl seitens Wikia nichts weiter passieren. Der wurde bereits gelöscht. Leider ergab sich mangels Wohnung nichts wegen Arbeit, aber trotzdem danke für die Glückwünsche bezgl. Arbeitssuche. Gruß und bis die Tage. :) Alessio79 14:00, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC)